


[Podfic] Duffel Bag Guy

by cablesscutie



Series: AU Please! [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anxiety, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: ‘You keep dragging suspicious sacks up to and down from your apartment and I don’t know what your deal is or why I still wanna bone you’ AU





	1. The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my accents... O_O

_Podfic Length: 17:20_

_Stream or Download on mediafire[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w0j7i8fn1dli1c6/Duffle_Bag_Guy_Chapter_1.mp3)_

_Read the text version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7113460/chapters/16158565)_


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack go to dinner. SMH has Concerns about this.

_Podfic Length: 19:39_

_Stream or Download on mediafire[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2zhmmj8dz1hmp7t/Duffle_Bag_Guy_Chapter_2.mp3)_

_Read the text version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7113460/chapters/22335290)_


	3. SMH @ PVD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samwell Men's Hockey takes Providence

_Podfic Length: 8:20_

_Stream or Download on mediafire[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zahkc22xd8sm2c3/Duffle_Bag_Guy_Chapter_3.mp3)_

_Read the text version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7113460/chapters/22961253)_


End file.
